Darkfell
Within the Fifth Age of the Era of Pral, after the Elements of Thunder occurred, a new power rose to threaten the world as we knew it. The event known as Darkfell was the massive rising of vast amounts of Undead within Orelisle, rebellions of many Dark Elf clans against surface-dwellers, and the subsequent Darkness that fell upon the land that coated and blocked out Orelisle for an entire winter that were caused in an attempt of world domination by Vierfrynn and Metrion. History Events that occurred that would lead up to Darkfell mostly began within the city-state of Amerale and the racial discrimination of the Dark Elf peoples within that city and many other lands. Much of the reasoning for Darkfell occurred within or before the First Age. A Drow Sorceress named Ezyne Barath ruled the city of Maestoso in the land that would be Amerale far before the First Age began. After several invasions and wars between preexisting Drow of the area and human/elf invaders of the lands led to an assassination attempt on Ezyne. She escaped with her life. For many of her years of travel and study, Ezyne both grew a hatred of surface-dwellers and power. She later attained near immortality from Dark-Healing techniques. Eventually, Ezyne would return in the Fourth Age as Iraezyne and take the identity of Vierfrynn-- a deadly and powerful sorceress, and plotted an attempt to convert all races to Drow in an effort for peace. Less known, the Reaper of Necromancy, Metrion, apparently wished to expand his dominion of Undead and spread it to all races. He would use his powers and influence with Vierfrynn to attain this, or so it seems. Not quite known is why the duo wished to perform this task at the specific time. Most speculation is that the Binturians were at their weakest after the destruction of Fort Veridae, allowing them to progress their plans with the least amount of hinderance. Goals The Darkfell Event was a massive movement and coup in what was an universal attempt for peace and understanding throught forceful means. From what can be gathered, there were several goals of Darkfell. Of which, included: 'Vierfrynn's Goals' #End petty wars of Racism and Belief #Rule all of Orelisle as Empress Vierfrynn #Eliminate the presence of the Void within the world #Convert all races to worship Lolth and herself #Bring about an everlasting Era of Peace 'Metrion's Goals' #Turn all Living creatures into Undead #End the stigma of Necromancy as a blight #Give all beings Free Will 'Events' Darkfell was enacted by Vierfrynn attempting to flood the world in darkness. This was done after she murdered the entity known to have "control" over the Void. Beforehand, Vierfrynn had been building a continent-sized ritual circle. This circle would be finished after Metrion successfully bred and raised new forms of Undead and formed an army. This army would march across Orelisle. Then after, Vierfrynn marched on to Amerale. The ritual was activated. Once the ritual began, the Battle of Amerale took place between the Undead Army and Draegloth and forces of Amerale, House of Healers, and select Binturians. Though, a day later the ritual ceased and the Undead were vanquished. These both were to unknown means. Results The majority of the results of Darkfell ended in many countries falling, deaths of key figures, and great political reformation. Many of these actions occurred within a matter of no more than a week. The Undead Army, with the aid of powerful artifacts provided by Vierfynn and Metrion, stormed across Orelisle in three or so days. Drow Rebellions At the start of Darkfell, many Drow clans around Orelisle had become aware of Vierfrynn's existance and plans to aid them in a more equal world. Most of the information relayed to them from Lolth via their priests and priestesses. A number of these Drow clans began to rebel against oppressive forces and fervently called others out on racist remarks towards them. This would continue until the end of Darkfell. Fall of Gobble-de-Gook/Expansion of the Undead Nation of Galkador After Metrion bore an army from the Ruins of Binturia, of which numbered in the millions of elite Undead, the army, Metrion, and Vierfrynn marched south. There they expanded the nation of Galkador as the collective Undead blitzed through the divide and carved their way through the mostly vacant Gobble-de-Gook. This split the nation into two pieces with a large portion of the country now being UNG lands. This still stands now. The already weakened nation of Gobble-de-Gook does not have the forces to drive back the Undead. It now remains divided. Rekindling of the Aiuran-Taliosi War When the Undead Army turned northwards, they broke through Talios and Aiur. Undead bled through the borders, evacuating villages and scaring away residents while the lands were desecrated. The resulting rush through the two countries broke off a piece of Aiuran lands. This was a devastating blow. Aiur was then an irregular pentagon. The insult was blamed on the Taliosi and rekindled their long cease fired war. The war still currently goes on. Aiur has not been returned to its "normal" borders. Adirondicka Dryad Deaths Pushing through to Adirondicka, the Undead Army continued it's rampage. While most of the lumberjack residents peacefully picked up their log cabins and carried them to another section of the forest, the dryad residents fought back against the Undead scourge. In hindsight, the hysteria over the actual destruction caused by the this army was inflated. To this point, there was minimal death due to the involvement of the Undead. That changed in Adirondicka. The Dryads rejected their presence and fought back against them. This would result in a decent amount of both Undead and Dryad deaths, though the Dryad population was not overtly harmed, in Adirondicka before the Undead continued on their way. Destruction of the Magic Broadcast Network Before the Battle of Amerale, Vierfynn took it upon herself to eliminate communication to Amerale and all other places of her plans. Tapping into one of the conduits, Vierfrynn eradicated the Magic Broadcast network with a massive surge of magic, spam mail, and extra attitude. The Magic Broadcast Network has not returned. Darkfall Vierfrynn's ritual was enacted in Amerale and began to flood the world with a filtered version of the Void, sheer darkness. Some would call it Advanced Darkness. This was significant enough to block out the moon and coat the skies. A day after activation though, the ritual was interrupted and ceased. While this was not enough to permanently plunge the world into a cool looking overcast red sky, it was enough to cause what would be the coldest winter known. The light would never reach more than a twilight and the snow seemed to always fall. Amrali Political Restructure After the attack, the the Council of Five was dismantled. Amerale is now ruled by two queens, dark elf Nedurra Greasidil and human Leila Tayanar. The city has largely recovered as far as day-to-day life is concerned. Category:Lore